wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanellope von Schweetz (Time Preservers)
President Vanellope von Schweetz is a member of the Time Preservers in Wreck-It Ralph: Time Preservers Bio For her history prior to the series, see here. Backstory Vanellope discovered a temporal gateway had opened in Sugar Rush, calling Calhoun, Ralph, and Felix to help investigate. After dealing with the Mortoniceras that came through, she founded the Time Preservers, consisting of herself, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and a witness named Alice to contain the gateways, christened "anomalies". In addition, several Sugar Rush racers became a backup team, and the Oreos were enlisted as extra muscle. Vanellope's main role was leader of the team, as well as using her glitch teleportation to distract and help contain aggressive creatures. Not long after the first anomaly opened, a second one opened, letting through a Latimeria. The Time Preservers successfully contained the anomaly, and returned the Latimeria through. They were joined by Bill, who encountered the Latimeria. [[Wreck-It Ralph: Time Preservers Episode 1.1|'Episode 1.1']] Vanellope was at Time Preserver Central when Bill arrived with two witnesses to a creature incursion. After Bill handed over his notes as to the sighting, Vanellope read them along with Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun. Felix then introduces the team, and the witnesses are introduced as Eugene "Jeb" Johnson, and Monik Greene, two natives of Dig-It Dinos. Felix assigns them to the field team. Calhoun prompts them to come up with a plan, before Ralph reminds her of the rule against killing the creatures. When Monik questions why they can't "blast them to Mars", Bill gives a speech about the dangers of changing the timeline, impressing all present. Monik suggests they go to her house to look at her late father's database. After arriving, they try to figure out the password. Vanellope suggests trying "password", as it's Ralph's Facebook password. Ralph reminds her they had agreed to keep that information private. They try favorite dinosaur (Brachiosaurus), and favorite mammal (Megantereon, leading to a brief discussion as to what it is). Jeb then gets an epiphany, typing in "Monik Johnson", as Mark had loved teasing Monik and Jeb about a possible romantic future between them. Monik groans, as the team understands the password. They then muse about the extensive database, and how Mark had managed to type it all up. Jeb then describes the creature that attacked them, finding it as Inostrancevia. This leads to a discussion on the creature, and the threat level it poses. Ralph again reminds Calhoun on the non-fatal capture policy, as they go to get tranquilizer guns, and drive to the scene of the attack. They discuss predator hunting methods, which leads to a discussion about possible permanent solutions to the anomaly problem. Ralph explains the anomalies effectively, leading to everyone staring. Ralph defensively insists it's not that surprising. Vanellope brings up the "password" joke from earlier, to which Ralph counters with her slightly egocentric Pokemon Showdown username. Jeb then longingly asks when he will be familiar enough to be involved in the friendly banter, to which Ralph suggests three incursions, if Jeb can last that long. Jeb shows nervousness, to which Vanellope reassured him that they've never lost anyone. Calhoun unhelpfully points out that the previous creatures were nonaggressive. Vanellope chastises her, as they encounter a Coelurosauravus. Vanellope holds up a Citronal, asking if it will like it, and Jeb categorizes the creatures that don't like Citronals as "carnivores and weirdos". Everyone laughs, much to Jeb's pleasure, as he hadn't even been trying that time. Vanellope then lures it with the Citronal, while Ralph prevents Calhoun from trying to kill the Coelurosauravus. Calhoun tries to sound wounded, to which Alice reminds her that she also tried to shoot the nonaggressive creatures that came through before. Calhoun tries to dismiss her, to which she quickly details her work. Bill and Alice converse on Alice's skills. Alice reports on another attack, to which the team splits up. Felix, Calhoun, and Jeb then go to the farm where the attack took place. Calhoun determines it was the Inostrancevia, and Felix assures the farmer they will remove the predator, and tells him to call him if he gets wind of another attack. Jeb asks for clarification as to why the farmer was not recruited into the team, which leads to a discussion of Jurassic Park III. They then rendezvous with the rest of the team, who have found a Scutosaurus. A joke passes that the Scutosaurus might make an exception to its herbivory for Alice due to her pea-centered diet, much to her chagrin. They hear the Inostrancevia roar, spooking the Scutosaurus. They chase after it, finding the anomaly when it goes through. Jeb manages to describe the anomaly quite effectively. Vanellope, Jeb, and Calhoun go through the anomaly, Vanellope and Jeb to explore, and Calhoun for protection. They take the Coelurosauravus through as well. After walking around a little, they find an abandoned human camp, and the skeleton of a man. They return through the anomaly, and tell the others, much to the team's disquiet. They are then attacked by the Inostrancevia, which manages to disarm Calhoun. Ralph grapples with it, managing to get it to rear up, at which Monik suddenly knocks it out with Calhoun's gun. Ralph then returns the Inostrancevia. They return to Time Preserver Central to cool down. They comment on the camp, before Felix notices that it's almost time for the arcade to open, so they return to their native games.Appearance'''Vanellope is a young girl with fair skin, rosy cheeks, a pink nose, and hazel eyes. Her hair is black and pulled back into a ponytail; it's decorated with a various assortment of small candies, and the scrunchie appears to be made of red licorice. She wears a light mint-green hoodie with strawberry bootlace tassels, and two Reese's Cup wrappers for a skirt. Her mismatched leggings are striped with teal and white, and the left is additionally accented with purple "double stripes". She also wears black boots with red frosting scribbles on the soles. '''Personality Vanellope is a child at heart, loving to make fun of others, as seen where she makes fun of Ralph for his uncreative Facebook password. She can, however, be serious, recognizing the seriousness of the anomaly problem and assembling the Time Preservers to counter them. She also chastises Calhoun for scaring Jeb, and wore a grave expression at the thought of someone going to the past before them. She can, however, be egotistical, as seen where her Pokemon Showdown username is "BestPresidentEver". Trivia Vanellope is the youngest of the Time Preservers, yet she is the leader.